forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Lin
The faction known as the Wu Lin is made up of warriors from ancient China, who now travel west seeking vengeance from war, betrayal, and personal tragedies. After The Cataclysm, China descended into hundreds of years of civil war. Of all the factions partaking in the civil war, the Wu Lin have begun to rise to the top. But even they have begun to splinter after so many years of conflict. Many of their warriors have begun to travel west, each with their own reason ranging from honor and glory to exile and disgrace. Overview Symbol Emblem Significance *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Colors *Violet *Gold Classes Equipment Armor Their armor typically consists of decorated lamellar or metal plate armor, combined with or hidden under their ornate cloth uniform. Weapons * Dao - Chinese broadsword that can slice apart enemies in a few elegant cuts. * Hook swords - versatile weapons that have blades at the bottom of their handles, bladed guards, and hooks at the end to ensnare enemy weapons. * Guandao - a Chinese halberd with a long wooden shaft and a large blade at its end. * Staff - a long flexible pole that can pummel enemies in a flurry of strikes. * Changdao - a single-bladed Chinese greatsword that requires great skill and patience to wield, but rewards prowess with devastating strikes. Notable Wu Lin * Shidou - a former Tiandi who gave into his conceitedness, causing the death of his family and the fall of the kingdom. * Ying - a Tiandi who guarded the Queen closely, but later was disgraced by a crime she had not committed. * Lin Yao - a former assassin who hides no more her lethality after being betrayed by the empire she swore fidelity to. * Guan Yu - a legendary general who seeks the thrill of battle as well as his swan song. * Wei Chang - a monk who survived his monastery's massacre, now fighting to preserve lost prayers and honor his brothers. * Sun Da - the son of a rebellious warlord, now an honor-bound Zhanhu who chose to execute his entire family to ensure loyalty to the emperor. * Fu Huo - an alchemical pariah, outlawed as a witch by her own people, but sought out by the empress. She now serves in the Wu Lin army, a means to an end for her endless experiment in mastering gunpowder. * Gao Lei - a warlord who invaded Chinese lands, destroying kingdom after kingdom. Eventually, Gao Lei's army became what is known as the Wu Lin army. * Empress Dou - an Empress of the Wu Lin provinces who found interest in the Zhanhu, Fu Huo. Media Images Fh-marching-fire-feature-image.png FH Marching Fire Tiandi 4.jpg FH Marching Fire Tiandi 2.jpg FH Marching Fire Tiandi.jpg FH Marching Fire Shaolin.jpg FH Marching Fire Tiandi 3.jpg Videos For Honor- Marching Fire - Meet the Wu Lin- Jiang Jun & Tiandi - Livestream - Ubisoft -NA- For_Honor_Marching_Fire_-_Meet_the_Wu_Lin_Nuxia_Livestream_Ubisoft_NA For Honor- Marching Fire - Meet the Wu Lin- Shaolin - Livestream - Ubisoft -NA- For_Honor_New_Wu_Lin_Hero_Gameplay_and_Arcade_Mode_Ubisoft_NA For Honor Marching Fire Launch Gameplay Trailer Ubisoft NA For Honor- E3 2018 Marching Fire Cinematic Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- For Honor Year 3 Season 4 - New Hero, Sun Da Cinematic Reveal Trailer Ubisoft NA References de:Wu Lin Category:Factions